


Spaghetti Dinner Night

by Wle0416



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Friends Supporting Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wle0416/pseuds/Wle0416
Summary: Kyle's having a rough time, so Alex invites him over for dinner with him and Michael.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	Spaghetti Dinner Night

This was Michael's favorite time of day.

Those first few moments in the early evening when he returned home from work, saw Alex for the first time since they parted in the morning and the two of them got ready for their now daily nightly routine.

Typically, Michael would head straight for the shower. At the same time, Alex would mull about the kitchen, deciding whether it was an easy dinner night, an elaborate dinner night, or a good old-fashioned takeout night. 

On this particular Wednesday, Alex had decided to whip up a spaghetti dish that had Michael salivating in the shower, as the smell wafted throughout the halls of Alex's house.

He rushed towards the smell after his shower, opting for sweatpants and no shirt, skin still sun-kissed from a long day in the heat. Alex set the kitchen table for them, but he paused for a second to take in the sight of a shirtless, tanned Michael, curls still dripping absently onto his broad shoulders.

"Smells amazing!" Michael exclaimed, sliding up to Alex and placing a soft kiss to his cheek.

Alex grinned and continued setting the table. "I think you may want to put a shirt on."

Michael scrunched his eyebrows up before examining the table a little closer and noticed that Alex set the table for three. "Who's coming for dinner?"

Right on cue, there was a knock at the door, and Alex went to get it without saying another word.

Michael considered rushing into the bedroom to grab a shirt because god knows who could be at the door, but his curiosity got the better of him. He walked towards the foyer and was greeted with the pearly whites and stupidly perfect head of hair that belonged to one man, Kyle Valenti.

"Jesus, Guerin. I didn't know I was getting dinner and a show," Kyle proclaimed, walking further into the house like he was right at home.

Michael shot Alex an annoyed look after Kyle passed him, and Alex gave him a sympathetic smile back and a quick peck on the cheek as he walked up to him. "He's been having a rough few weeks," Alex practically whispered. "I thought it might be good for him to have a homecooked meal with friends."

Michael wanted to roll his eyes and protest because he loved his time alone with Alex more than anything, but he also loved seeing his boyfriend being so kind and considerate of the people he cared about.

There was a lot to love about Alex, but his heart was by far Michael's favorite thing.

So, Michael left to cover up, and when he found Alex and Kyle, they were already seated, and there was a large bowl of spaghetti on the kitchen table.

"It was nice of you guys to invite me for dinner!" Kyle was loud and excited. His eyes were honed in on the pasta, and as soon as Alex gave him a little nod to let him know it was okay to dig in, he did just that.

"Well, this was all Alex's idea, but you're welcome, Valenti," Michael said in jest, though the look Alex gave him told him to play nice.

"It was no problem, Kyle. Really. I know you don't get a lot of good meals with your hours at the hospital," Alex added.

Kyle was sucking noodles down so fast it was hard to tell if he remembered there were other people in the room.

Alex had a soft grin on his face as he watched red sauce dribble down Kyle's cheek, while Michael was far more interested in his own food than whatever Kyle was doing.

"This is amazing, babe. It really is," Michael said through a mouth full of pasta.

Alex blushed a smidge, and Michael almost melted at the warmth radiating from his eyes. For a few seconds, he forgot about his unexpected houseguest and absorbed himself in the beauty that was Alex Manes.

"You guys are cute," Kyle said so softly that Michael and Alex almost missed it.

Michael had barely glanced at Kyle thus far, but he took a long look and saw for the first time that Kyle looked a little haggard. His hair was still perfect, and he fixed his face to reflect one of his effortless smiles, but there was nothing sincere behind it. And his eyes were melancholy, and a bit blank.

"Is there a joke coming or something?" Alex teased to break the small silence.

"No, no. I just, I think it's great that you guys decided to give this a real shot," Kyle was talking more to the room at large than either of them directly. "It's nice to see you both happy together."

"Oh, thanks, Kyle," Alex sounded a little unsure of what to say and looked to Michael, who shrugged a little and took another bite of pasta.

Kyle put his fork down and put his elbows down on the table, sandwiching his plate between them before interlocking his fingers. "You know, I sometimes wonder if maybe I'm being punished or something for the shitty person I used to be. Because it feels like I'm never going to find that person I'm meant to be with."

_Well shit_ , Michael thought as he kept his eyes firmly on the rolled-up spaghetti he was just about to bring to his lips. He vaguely remembered Alex mentioning the other week that Kyle and Steph broke up, but he didn't realize Kyle was hurting that bad.

Alex reached out to place his hand on Kyle's forearm. "You're not being punished, Kyle. You're a better person now. And you're going to find someone. Isn't that right, Michael?"

Michael silently groaned, hoping he could just be a fly on the wall for this conversation and not have to participate actively. "Uh, yeah. You're a doctor. You'll find someone."

Kyle didn't look at him, but Michael wanted to forget the daggers Alex was levying at him.

"I mean, you're not a bad guy, Valenti. You've done a lot to help my family, and I'm grateful to you," Michael began. "And some lady will be lucky to have you one day. I know you'll treat her well."

It looked like Kyle was going to shed a tear for a few seconds, but he reined it in rather quickly and smiled at Michael before letting his arms fall so he could continue with his meal.

Michael felt Alex staring at him, and when he finally turned his eyes to him, Alex's lips curved up into the sweet smile that stayed reserved for Michael and Michael alone.

The rest of dinner was less emotional, and after two more helpings of spaghetti, a cup of coffee, and a heated game of Uno, Kyle said his goodbyes and left Michael and Alex alone in the living room.

Alex closed the space between them and pulled Michael into his chest, kissing his curls repeatedly. "Thank you for doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Putting up with Kyle for the night. I know I sprung him on you, but I thought you'd try to work late or something so you could skip it. And he does like you, Michael," Alex said while running his fingers through Michael's hair like a comb.

Michael sighed. "I hate to admit that he's not the worst. I wasn't lying when I said that."

"I know. And it meant a lot to him to hear you say that."

"Did you ever think you and I would ever be here, together, having dinner with Kyle Valenti?" Michael laughed.

Alex stopped rubbing Michael's head and slowly shifted his upper body, so Michael was facing him. He slowly brought his index finger down Michael's face, starting at his forehead and traveling down his nose until he settled on his lips. He parted Michael's lips ever so slightly, and Michael's breath hitched.

"I agree with Kyle. I'm glad we gave this a shot."

Michael kissed Alex's finger and then pulled himself up to engulf Alex in the kiss he'd been waiting all night to give him.

Alex never answered the question, but Michael knew damn well that he never expected his life to turn out like this. But he was right where he wanted to be, in the arms of his love, and there was nothing he would change. 

Not even Wednesday night dinners with Kyle Valenti.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys :)


End file.
